Reminiscent love
by Blood Staind Angel
Summary: Selene remembers her first love. Reposted


**Reminiscent love**

**Author's Note: **I deleted the first version of the story, and corrected mistakes, so please forgive me. I appreciate everyone who reviewed, and if you do so again, I will answer questions or requests. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Underworld, or any of the characters. If I did, do you really think I'd be writing a fan fiction?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leaving Michael in the interrogation house, I quickly get into my car. Slowly, I drive toward the mansion, not wanting to face the unavoidable grilling that awaits me.

At least, I think with a smirk, now that Viktor's awake, I'll have someone on my side.

The smirk vanishes, Viktor…Changing routes I head toward the bridge near Kirakov falls. Besides the watch tower, this place brings me the much needed solace that I seek.

Arriving at my destination a few minutes later, I stop the car and sit back resignedly.

Everything I told Michael was true. My family was slaughtered a long time ago, Viktor was my savior, and he gave me the strength to go through a second life, to exist.

Looking at the water falling in shimmering moonlight, I let my mind wander, to what I never told him.

**Flashback**

_Sobbing into Viktor's arms, I allowed him to carry me through the mansion into his bed chamber. The loss of my family coupled with the man who had risked his life to save mine, was impairing my judgment. Normally, I would never have gone near a man's chamber, never mind being carried into one. _

_Laying me gently on his bed, he slowly removes his armor, before joining me. Wrapping my arms around him, I lean into his body, taking comfort in the knowledge that even if the ones I love are gone, my savior will protect me. _

_Pulling back a bit, he looks at my flushed and wet face and strokes my hair soothingly._

_I look into his glowing blue eyes, fascinated by the color, and ask the only thing I need to know, the only thing my parched throat will let me choke out: "Why?"_

_Now stroking my face, he leans in closer, and kisses my tears away. Instead of being scared by his attentions, I actually lean into his caresses while awaiting his answer. _

_He then proceeds to tell me about the feud, the war and of the treacherous Lykens the ones who killed everyone I loved. _

_When he finishes, I feel nothing. My mind and body is completely numb. Apathetic shock is all I feel, that and the need to feel something, anything, to make sure I am alive. _

_Feeling his muscular, solid frame molding into mine, the look of need and desire in his eyes, I want to take solace in the only thing I can; his body. _

_Reaching up I gently run my finger tips over his features, tracing with great care, slowly, my fingers trace his lips. A look of lust and happiness shines in his eyes, he nibbles on my fingers and pulling my wrist to his mouth places a kiss to my pounding pulse. _

_Gasping, I run my other hand through his hair and pull his head down to mine, lips meet, and tongues eventually become involved. _

_Pulling away, clothes are removed, and bodies once more merge as one. _

_After, basking in the after glow, the sense of freedom he's given me, I feel him once again kiss my throat. Moaning, I tilt my head back and he suddenly sinks his fangs into my throat. Gasping in pain I feel my life slowly slip away as memories that are mine and some that are not, pass before my closed eyes. _

_I drearily open my eyes one last time, the last thing I see is his face, a sad smile playing upon his face. _

_As I once again sink into oblivion, I hear him whisper, "Forgive me my love, but now you are mine."_

**End Flashback**

Snapping to attention from where I was dreamily staring at the falls, I glance at my watch. Past midnight. Sighing I realize I cannot delay the inevitable any longer, I must return to face my coven, and Viktor, to what will most likely be my judgment.

Starting the car, pulling away from the falls, I head back to the mansion. It's my word against Kraven's, and breaking the traditions that have been in place for centuries won't help my case any.

Viktor will have to judge me I know, and I am not ashamed to admit, I hope the memory of our love making so long ago, will sway his judgment.

Nearing my destination, I push the button on my dashboard, as the gates swing open, I drive forward to meet my love and my fate.

♥

Author's Note: So what do you think? This is my first Fic and feedback would be nice. Oh, for those that might want a mature version, I will post one on if I get enough reviews.


End file.
